


Pride

by Callester



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callester/pseuds/Callester
Summary: Her definition of pride comes from his constant display of arrogance, though his view differs to a sense of belonging towards whom he trusts with his life.One-shot sequel to "Throne".





	Pride

**_Pride_ **

_Her definition of pride comes from his constant display of arrogance, though his view differs to a sense of belonging towards whom he trusts with his life._

 

* * *

 

It was an equally peaceful morning when Arturia decided to leave her Avalon-like castle for an outdoor walk. The sun had always been warm and welcoming during her daily stroll through the forest nearby for it became her second nature to note the greenery that surrounds her protectively, forming a natural wall instead of one made of bricks and metals used for defending a war as she had accustomed to in her previous life.

Different war draws different sense of realisation in her. Those she fought with her life taught her to redeem for her careless mistakes, while those she fought with the remnants of her soul causes her to appreciate the littlest pleasure life could spare. Simple serenity, for an instance, had easily won her heart. Her daily trail through the grass-carpeted forest floor had forged into her custom pathway, safely leaving colourful wildflowers to grow abundantly along the sides of the trail, into which she had a habit of running her fingers through them and feel the soft tickle beneath the slight contact.

Arturia remembered when she had first ventured past the wild grass, memorising each twist and turn that later became her personal map. Though as if Mother Nature had responded to her thoughts in kind, it did not take her long to know her path throughout the forest which then leads to becoming her escapade. Arturia looked up and note the trees above her and started to count her steps forward, aiming towards another part of her favourite spot located at the outskirts of the forest.

She stopped short halfway, head turned to her left side and stared a little at another path that leads elsewhere. Another place that serves as her secret haven. Though a short memory that invaded her thoughts reminded Arturia that it was no longer a secret to all for she would need to include the King of Heroes into the exception as well. To think the matter all over, it was not exactly her definition of peace but it was nothing unpleasant to her either, much to her bewilderment. Their traded conversation was nothing of significance though it rose an unknown calmness to both sides despite their known clash of personalities. A small smile tugged her lips as she continued down her path.

True to her prior counting, the trickling sound of gushing water entered her hearing. Her sight forward was still covered by layers of leaves from the shrubbery in which she had pushed aside gently without attempting to hurt the plants while watching her steps through their protruding roots. She had never known the specific names for each of the floral inhabitants around her though Arturia respected them to be the owner of the place she had come to love. The fauna side of the forest, on the other hand, only consists of birds and squirrels. None belonged to an intimidating species that might have threatened her own safety as far as her knowledge.

The sunlight glistened on the running river as Arturia moved towards it, catching sight of another spectacular view of the mountains located at a good measure of distance from where she stood. The scenery had struck an admiration from her, but not enough to truly move her into venturing to the other side of the plains and settle there. The peacefulness of the forest was enough to keep her memories of home fresh in her mind as well as ensuring her future days to be pleasant.

After a bit of stretching, Arturia settled on a cut-down trunk of a tree a few metres from the riverbank. Like any other time, she took the relaxation from the gushing river to dig deep into her thoughts and memories of the past and scrutinize upon each scenario. It was during her past free time that Arturia had built up her desire of saving her kingdom upon the Holy Grail despite the betrayal that had costed her own life. Everything had seemed and heard normal when Arturia closed her eyes briefly, only a few seconds after that had she blinked her eyes open in great alarm.

There was a soft yet deep purr not far behind, through her rough assumption. Without wasting much time pondering on the disadvantage of her current situation, in the case where a potential enemy showed up to redeem any known grudges, Arturia spun around fiercely, eyes filled with determination that fuels her charisma. But what she sees next had her lost for both words and thoughts.

“How in the world had you ended up here?” Arturia found her voice to be a mixture of cautiousness and astonishment when she spoke out for the first time today. It was an unlikely sight to have seen such animal in the place she lives, what more of having a majestic-looking lion sauntering into the forest rather randomly.

Given any normal circumstances, Arturia would have worried on encountering a large carnivorous animal right in front of her but she was hardly budged by its mere existence. She crossed her arms in deep thought as it strode nearer while she stood firm on her ground, still refusing to back away ever so easily. The lion’s eyes had not lose the contact with Arturia’s, both equally sharp and share a sense of stubbornness. Finally breaking the unwavering gaze, the lion sat right beside Arturia’s spot as the former king continued to stare and make sense of its sudden appearance. She had not expected any reaction from her spoken question, but the lion seem to cast a few glances towards her as if observing her in silence.

For some reason, the lion’s predatory glint had reminded her so much of another person that held as much pride as the said animal itself. All clues point to none other than the great Mesopotamian king whom had found her quiet haven as well, and she cannot help but to compare the current lion to him for possessing such similar trait. What more of interrupting Arturia’s supposed normal afternoon, yet _again_. Deciding to let the matter slide, Arturia turned her attention back to the flowing river. Unfortunately, her curiosity towards her new companion had won over with ease.

True to her sense of concern, she caught the lion licking some scratch wounds on its left arm. From her quick judgment, those wounds were fresh but no longer bleeding. Arturia was never the one whom had any vast knowledge when it comes to medical, though the long times of living near the forest had taught her a thing or two about plants that relieve simple injuries. Without contemplating much on the fact that she had decided to try to help out a lion whom was not fond of her, Arturia stood up and disappeared behind the layer of leaves when entering the forest boundary.

That act alone triggered the lion into rising its head up and watch Arturia’s movements, as if trying to find out what she was up to. A good minute later, she returned with a bunch of leaves in her arms; some dried, some freshly-picked. Walking past the lion from its front, out of the courtesy of assuring that she had meant no harm nor carrying anything dangerous to hurt it, Arturia set those leaves next to the lion before settling in distance too close for her comfort. But she believed that her sincerity would somehow reach the lion and that she was willing to give it a try either way.

There were no real interaction between the two, safe for the curious stare of the lion and Arturia’s glances as she crushed the lavender leaves with her fingers. A moment after the process, she heaved a sigh and stare straight at the predator, “Now, if you don’t mind, I will use these leaves to soothe your wound.” Again, wordlessly, Arturia attempted to move closer to the lion’s arm in order to place the medications and cover its wounds altogether. She has been cautious enough as to keep glancing at the lion and note its breathing pattern to discern its discomfort over the treatment or just by her close presence but found none throughout her workings. The final touch needs something to keep hold of the leaves-made bandage where Arturia pulled the white ribbon that held her hair in a braid and secure it around the lion’s arm, careful to keep their contact at minimal. Much to her amazement, it barely fidgeted throughout her treatment. Satisfied with her small work and the lion’s cooperation, she flashed it a smile and retreated a little to leave some space of comfort between them.

Arturia tugged the loose strands of her hair behind her ears when the breeze picked up its pace and ruffled with her blonde locks. It was rather a nuisance to have her hair disrupting her face randomly, hence that had resulted into Arturia developing the need to pull her hair back neatly at all times. But having her hair ribbon used in a more beneficial way had chased away all of her annoyances. She found her sight to have landed upon the lion once again where the latter rested silently atop of its treated arms.

This leaves Arturia the time to wonder on the origin of the lion and eventually came up with a number of queries upon its visit to a forest it had never belonged to in the first place. Though her wildest guest as well as her best one would once again, point towards the very same person in her head.

Everything was normal until the lion’s head perked up suddenly and turned backwards as if sensing something within the forest. Puzzled by its movements, Arturia chose to study the lion, completely unaware of the approaching figure that had aroused the lion’s senses in the first place. It was when the heavy footsteps were close enough that she had turned her head backwards and saw him.

Meeting her eyes, Gilgamesh’s smirk had easily graced his lips. “I find it amusing as to how I can always find the things I needed around you, Arturia.”

Arturia then broke the brief eye contact as she opted to note the river instead as the man sat on the tree trunk. It was when Gilgamesh heaved a long sigh that Arturia finally turned her attention back to him. There were hints of exhaustion on his features, reducing the usual intimidating persona that he carries with his very presence. Judging by his wary glances towards the lion, she could only confirm her guess.

“Yours, I believe?” Arturia’s sight flickered past the lion only to notice the lion’s position. Its head was rested upon the bandaged arm and turned at her, as if avoiding Gilgamesh’s demanding gaze.

His crimson eyes then found hers in a moment not too long as he chose to only nod to her question. “And found a new person to sulk upon too, I suppose.”

Arturia had ignored the remark as her mind was busy contemplating on how she would tell Gilgamesh about the lion’s injured arm but came to a quick decision of just being frank about it despite the lion’s reluctance. It was after discerning the worry that had built up in Gilgamesh and knowing his limited trust towards another being that she decided to give in for the sake of disarming the his anxiety.

“You should check out its left arm too. Nothing serious but requires close attention nonetheless.” Betrayed by its hiding attempt, the lion tilted its head and stared pointedly at Arturia, in which she only lifted an eyebrow in return.

“Must have been involved in a fight.” He noted before settling with crossed-legs almost nonchalantly on the other side of the lion and started to pat its fur a bit before gently nudged its head to inspect the injured arm. The bandage had caught his attention first but it did not take him long to address Arturia’s deed. “I never knew you were capable of treating wounds.” Gilgamesh looked up at the petite woman in order to read the shift in her reactions, a habit he had not realised to have possessed when around her.

True to that, Arturia cleared her throat and looked away. “Those were just meant to relieve the pain temporarily.”

He smiled discreetly at that, hand still patting the lion’s back. “ _He_ must have sensed me here to have walked this far from home while I, on the other hand, had been searching for him as well.” Gilgamesh paused momentarily, trying to reach out to his sulking companion in his talks without leaving Arturia out of it. “And again, this forest happens to be the last place I had thought to have found him. Perhaps I should visit you first the next time I lost something precious.” The lion gave a low hum to his words as Gilgamesh stared directly at Arturia, smirk now intact on his lips.

Arturia shook her head a little, messing with her freed locks behind her. Perhaps she could release some of her curiosity at the moment as well. “How did you lose _him_ when you had returned here earlier than I had after the war ended?”

Instead of his usual bold statement, came were the one that revealed his softer side. “Because I left directly in search of you. I figured you would have not much time left there since our last battle and might be returning soon as well.” He trailed off a little, eyes focused on the lion’s fur in deep thought before continuing. “Some part of me needed to confirm if you are alright after all that disaster of a war.”

The silence that comes after felt heavier as the two refused to look away from the flowing river. Gilgamesh’s worry on her was unnecessary, as thought by Arturia, though she could not deny the fact that the revelation had left some sort of a soothing comfort in her. Gilgamesh’s demanding proposal before was pale in comparison to his truthful words and the latter had reached Arturia better.

“Still, leaving someone who was waiting patiently for you within a long span of time was inexcusable.” Arturia broke the silence, steering the conversation back into a lighter one that promotes equal serenity as their current spot.

Gilgamesh shrugged. “My fault.” He almost muttered that part but it alerted Arturia into turning and staring at him, in which he had chosen to ignore for the sake of protecting the pride he had left.

“You should take a longer break from your usual persona,” Arturia quoted his words from their first encounter. “For you sounded more human.”

His glare rises a grin on her lips and that alone had his emotions flipped instantly from traces of anger to amusement. Hearing that comment from any other person would have provoked him, though her tone and intention was anything _but_ close to offensive. Out of the said courtesy, Gilgamesh dismissed the matter almost easily, stopping his stroking actions and opted to lean his arms on the back of the lion. It was only then that he started to observe his current surroundings more closely.

“I wonder,” Gilgamesh started out, stating out one of his true wonders. “How had you find places as peaceful as this _again_?” He could still recall clearly of the spot located within the forest’s heart that gave out the same serenity to him, something he had trouble finding in his lifetime.

“Try to understand what lays outside the walls, for you will find beauty. Try to look beyond the materialistic beings, and you will find serenity.” Like any other time, Arturia’s words of wisdom took over his consciousness and shook his core with the truth behind it. “One doesn’t need to sacrifice much to be satisfied with the little things that life provides. Try to take a closer look to your surrounding and you might actually find _many_ , Gilgamesh.”

Speechless at the moment, Gilgamesh simply nodded after a few seconds too long. After all, he had spent his past lifetime pursuing valuable treasures and building up greatness upon his people. He had _never_ taken the smallest things into concern for it only wastes his precious time. Only now that he had caught a glimpse of peace would he consider her words to be true. Taking the silence as a moment for his mind to settle upon the new train of thoughts as well as taking a break from his prior worries, Gilgamesh chose to focus back on the lion as he continue to stroke its mane.

“You’re curious.” Gilgamesh’s sudden statement caught Arturia off-guard for her stare towards the lion’s action had not managed to escape his ever watchful eyes since the start.

Meeting his eyes then, she only raised a puzzling eyebrow. From Gilgamesh’s tone, there was a hint of reference to a certain lion plush given to Arturia sometime between the span of the fifth war. Though he had chosen to not bring it up directly and neither do they find the need to recall the event that came next, all thanks to his blind jealousy over such small gesture. The stark comparison being, right now, sitting between them was a real _living_ lion.

“His name is Enkidu.” The lion’s head perked up upon his name and turned to his master, while Arturia was quiet in deep thought of the familiar name. It was his _only_ best friend’s name and from there, she could imagine how precious the lion must have been to him. “You can try to pat him, he won’t bite.”

To that, Arturia almost scoffed. “I will not take the chances over such guarantee.” Despite her claim, the spark of interest in her eyes towards the lion was still visible.

“Go ahead.” He once again slung his arm atop of the lion’s back and patted its left side, prompting Arturia to follow his lead on the same spot. Sensing her doubt, Enkidu turned to glance at her before focusing its gaze forward. After a good moment of convincing stare from Gilgamesh, Arturia decided to give it a try.

The lion’s muscles were tensed under her touch at first but after a few soothing strokes, Arturia could feel Enkidu’s well response through its low relaxing hum, causing Arturia and Gilgamesh to trade smiles over the small accomplishment. “Told you he wouldn’t mind much.”

Witnessing the interaction between the two left Gilgamesh thinking that it would only take a few more days for Arturia and Enkidu to have bonded well, one that rivals his in fact, if given the chance to compare. It draws his amazement, even if by little, that Enkidu had not been so offensive towards Arturia despite just meeting her. Maybe he could find a solid reason as to stay a little longer due to the regret of not spending more time the last time he had the chance to.

“I don’t think _he_ would want to leave anytime soon.” Came Gilgamesh’s attempt, using Enkidu’s name instead of his own. “ _We_ should stay longer perhaps so that he could get more rest.”

Arturia seemed to be truly considering the lion’s injury factor when she had hesitated her decision, but replied anyway. “We’ll see.”

Receiving the cue he had been waiting for, Gilgamesh leant to the lion’s ear to whisper, as watched suspiciously by Arturia. “Continue resting and we might actually get to stay.”

Of course he had purposefully whispered loud enough for her to listen out of a teasing manner and Arturia’s reply next caused the former king to chuckle freely. “Don’t push your luck, Gilgamesh.”

“Well, it was worth a try.” He smirked into which she had rolled her eyes openly.

Others would have note Gilgamesh to be a man of great pride, though that no longer become his top priority. What matters the most to him remained discreetly the same; to be able to spend his time with those he trusts and cares, his own pride of lions.

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** _First of all, I would like to thank the incredible support given to my previous work ("Throne"), which in return, had inspired me to make this one-shot continuation of the same storyline. Hope you'd enjoyed this piece as much as the other one. Thanks for reading. :D_

 

_\- Callester -_


End file.
